overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Herohero
Herohero (ヘロヘロ) is a guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as one of the Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. He is the creator of Solution Epsilon and one of the creators of the Homunculus Maids groups that work in Nazarick. Appearance Herohero is an Elder Black Ooze, one of the strongest slime-type race. His appearance is merely a mass of a black, sticky substance. His tar-like surface roils and writhes continuously, never staying in one shape for more than a second. Personality Herohero has a polite and humble personality. He enjoyed the game a lot, hoping there would be a sequel like YGGDRASIL II which was unheard of by Momonga. This way, he thought that they could someday meet up and play together like they used to do as a guild. However, he tends to also act bitter when faced with a daunting lifestyle and is not afraid to speak out about it to Momonga. Herohero is willing to go so far as to vent it openly for his friend to listen concerning the struggle he has been going through all this while. Herohero admitted that he was the type who does not easily complain much in real life in comparison to in the game. Because of that, Herohero is apologetic for this kind of behavior to Momonga. Background At some point while playing YGGDRASIL, he join the Nine's Own Goal clan. After the dissolution of the clan, he would later become part of the Ainz Ooal Gown guild and helped his fellow members successfully conquered the Great Tomb of Nazarick. As one of the four remaining guild members left who is active in Ainz Ooal Gown, Herohero has chosen to log in to YGGDRASIL during its final day before shutdown for the sake of spending a short amount of time together with Momonga. In real life, he was said to be a salaryman who is being chased by his work in a black company. He has not retired from playing YGGDRASIL, but he has not logged in to the game for about two years. According to his friend Momonga, Herohero had stopped actively playing the game right after he changed his job. Momonga considered Herohero to be part of a black-hearted enterprise as he described it due to the harsh workplace his friend was placed in and worked under daily. Apparently, Herohero's job took a great toll on his body in the World of 2138 as he had been overworking himself while taking on various tasks overtime. His job tends to exhaust him greatly, making him feel a sense of fatigue and sleepiness after arriving home from work. In a way, Momonga considers such stress and fatigue to have been detrimental enough to Herohero's real life body. It was to the point wherein which he had to pay a visit to the doctor and check for any signs of illness through examinations made with that professional. The author Maruyama noted how if he doesn’t take sleep inducing drugs, Herohero won't be able to sleep soundly or peacefully.ARCADIA 2.35: ARCADIA 1029 11-07-2010 Furthermore, he is implied to have taken health exams to see what the status of his condition was. This was hinted at during a meeting held among the Floor Guardians and Sebas Tian, concerning Ainz's supposed sickness in reference to Herohero's words they remembered he spoke about.Overlord Blu-ray 02 Special: Drama CD Despite his fatigue, Herohero still chose to go out of his way and respond to the e-mail Momonga had sent him, and logged in to YGGDRASIL before the game closed down. When logging on, Herohero spoke about how happy he was to reunite with his friend one final time, prior to saying their goodbyes and as he was practically falling asleep, went offline afterward. Chronology The Undead King Arc Herohero is one of the four remaining guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown to return to YGGDRASIL before its shut down. He talked with Momonga about the current status of the guild and Great Tomb of Nazarick. Herohero was thankful that they were able to enjoy the game to its fullest, and bids farewell to Momonga as he was logging out.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning Given that he was online so close to the forced logoff time, Momonga thought that Herohero might have been sent to the New World too.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village When considering the options of joining nations such as the Re-Estize Kingdom, Ainz noted that he was not the least bit interested on becoming part of a black-hearted enterprise like the one Herohero was working for.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Duel The Emissary of the King Arc When Cocytus sends his sentry to guard his master the entire day without any relief, Ainz thinks the Floor Guardian's action would put any unethical company to shame. During that moment, Ainz's last farewell with Herohero during the final day of YGGDRASIL before it shut down was still fresh on his mind. Ainz considered the possibility that if Herohero had not been run ragged from work, and was healthy and mentally fresh, he might be standing here with him by his side right now in the New World. Ainz could not fathom the thought of allowing his own subordinates to be forced into such a situation which robbed Herohero of all his vitality. Ainz noted that there were many players who gave up gaming because of the drastic change in their living environment. He went on reminiscing on the fact that Herohero did not cancel his account, but knows that he retired from playing YGGDRASIL. In that regard, Ainz believed that Herohero would not had left his items behind in the Great Tomb of Nazarick and permitted him he was free to do whatever he pleased with them. Remembering how worn out Herohero is from work, Ainz was planning a heart-to-heart talk with the Floor Guardians if there is anything troubling them on the job. Ainz did not want the NPCs to end up in the same horrible situation as Herohero was in real life. In his mind, Ainz admits to himself about promising to not let Herohero's circumstance appear in Nazarick. However, with a sense of guilt, Ainz thinks that he have committed a grave sin, an unforgivable mistake upon seeing Albedo's sleeping place.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King Ainz Raises Money Arc Ainz recalled the fact that Herohero would get mad whenever someone from his guild racked up more overtime pay than their regular salary.Overlord II Blu-ray 01 Special: Ainz Raises Money Ainz's Ambition Arc In the past, Ainz once heard from Herohero about the company he was employed at. There was someone who committed suicide by jumping off of a building. Herohero had mused the idea that maybe things would not have gotten to such a state if the suicidal person in question had the chance to blow off steam earlier.Overlord: The Undead Oh! Volume 01: Ainz's Ambition Arc The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc When Ainz decided to turn the Sorcerer Kingdom into a utopia., in his mind, he made a special vow to Herohero, where he would not be a terrible ruler like the boss of a black-hearted enterprise.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire The Pleiades Day Arc Ainz presumed that Solution must have hid his Miyoshi because she was obeying some wish of Herohero. After hearing Solution's plea to Ainz of wanting to clean his body, he declined her request. He reasoned with her, that it was because she was an NPC created by Herohero. Ainz told Solution that he would feel ashamed to face Herohero if she were to commit such a lewd action on him. He considered her to be a daughter to Herohero and didn't want his former friend to get upset at him because of that.Overlord Compilation Movie 01 Bonus The Pleiades Day The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc When Ainz took notice back of old world labor contracts never being honored, he made an oath to not let anyone end up like Herohero. Considering the harsh experience his friend Herohero had to go through in life, Ainz planned to draw up a contract with fair terms, in which the Regency Council of the Dwarf Kingdom would respect; such as letting the runesmiths focus on development and the like, among other things.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: A Craftsman and Negotiation Abilities and Powers Herohero's race is an Elder Ooze, which is famous for their specialty in acid-type attacks. While his job class is filled with monk-type classes, it is not very good at damage dealing. However, its powerful acid is very effective in PvP and PK battles, dissolving the enemy player's equipment. His class levels strengthened his corrosive abilities, to the point where they could even break immunities. In a way, this traumatized his enemies. As a slime, Herohero has a sensitive motion detector which senses vibrations within a 100-meter radius. However, the downside was that Herohero could not use optical vision without a magic item. Herohero described it being spooky since as a slime, he was unable to see beyond his radius of sight, considering a ranged enemy can attack him unnoticed. Still, Herohero finds his motion detector to be very useful. Main Equipment * Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. * Unnamed Magic Item: It allows Herohero the ability to have human optical sight, something which slimes do not normally have. Relationships Momonga Momonga is Herohero's friend and one of the four remaining members of Ainz Ooal Gown, who were still playing YGGDRASIL. He returned to the guild to see the status of the Guild and Nazarick and thanked Momonga for making the game more enjoyable for them before logging out. Solution Epsilon Herohero was the one who created Solution Epsilon to be a member of the Pleiades. It seemed apparent that Solution was willing to give up on cleaning Ainz's body after heeding her master's thoughts concerning Herohero's attitude towards such behavior. Homunculus Maids The maids’ AI routines had been programmed by Herohero and five others. Trivia * Herohero is also one of the creators of the homunculus maids groups that work in Nazarick. * There were at least six programmers in Ainz Ooal Gown including Herohero who had the task of programming the homunculus maids. * Among the three remaining guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown, Herohero is supposedly the last one who Momonga talked to in the game before it shut down. * In the Anime, he looks a lot like a purple slime. * Herohero (へろへろ) is an onomatopoeia meaning to "flop" but also "to be exhausted". This is likely in reference to both Herohero's floppy slimelike nature and his exhaustion from the real world. * In Mass for the Dead, Herohero had once invited Momonga to a Cherry Blossom Festival happening in YGGDRASIL as a means to celebrate their newly captured dungeon.Mass for the Dead Special Event: Supreme Hanami Quotes * (To Momonga): "Really? That's good, then. This may take a long time — although I'm not sure if that'll be the case — but it would be a good idea to make sure you’re topped off before entering the dungeon. It would be bad if you were forcibly ejected at a critical moment. I've a friend in real life who was playing a different game, he was kicked out of the game during a guild ranking battle, and by the time he came back, his guild had lost and they reamed him out for it. And it wasn't even his fault that they lost." * (To Momonga): "I know our guild won't be like that, but there are guilds like that out there. You know, the try hard types. I hate those picky guilds. Games are meant to be played, after all. ...Oh, what's this? You look pretty suspicious, comrade. The type that Touch-san would arrest." * (To Momonga): "—We had to use sleeping bags in the office, and I ended up buying two of them. One of them was for when the other one was being cleaned. Hahaha—" * (To Momonga): "Ah — seems about right — wah, it's been so long...This is bad. I've been doing so much overtime recently that my sense of time is starting to go weird." * (To Momonga): "My body? Well, it's a mess. I haven't had to see a doctor yet, but I'm almost there, it's really bad. A lot of times, I feel like I want to run away from it all, but then I think about how I need money to live and then I go back to work like a whipped slave." * (To Momonga): "I really did want to stay with you to the end, but I'm about to fall asleep." * (To Momonga): "Momonga-san, you must have kept the guild going as its leader so we could come back to it at any time. Thank you very much." * (To Momonga): "Yes. We had fun with the game because you were our guild master, Momonga-san...I hope that when we meet again, it'll be in YGGDRASIL II." * (To Momonga): "I'll look forward to it! I'm having trouble staying awake...I think I'll log off first. I'm glad I could meet you at the end. Goodnight." References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= |-|Misc= Navigation es:Heroheroru:Хэрохэро pl:Herohero Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Creators Category:Slimes Category:Elder Black Oozes Category:Monks Category:Deities Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick